


The King's Daughter

by Rosse1113



Category: Aquaman (2018), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crossover, I don't know what I'm doing, Multi, Suggestion Prompt, fluff and tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse1113/pseuds/Rosse1113
Summary: A legend of Korra and Aquaman crossover. Korra is the daughter of Arthur and Mera and this is her life story.disclaimer: I never watched aquaman xD but I hope the story works for you (One Shot). Also I watch alot of DC animated movies :P





	The King's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy (A little break from "Wrong Number" story and thanks to armistice115 for suggesting this prompt!)

**In Atlantis**

Arthur was rushing in to the medical sector of his kingdom, his beloved wife Mera was giving birth to their daughter. Some people on the way greeted him but he had no time to return their greetings, the only thought on his mind was "get to Mera and see my newborn daughter". Soon enough, he arrived at the room Mera was placed in. The doctors told him to stay outside, he listened to them but this repeated feeling of being worried always nagged the back of his head.

After his fight with his half-brother and Black Manta 2 years ago, He confessed his love for Mera and they started dating afterwards. Arthur had to wait a painful year to propose to her, he was worried that Mera would deny his request but in the end she accepted and a month later they got married. Here they are now, Arthur waiting outside until the doctor comes back. Him and Mera never agreed on a name for their daughter. Hopefully by seeing his daughter, they can decide on a name.

After 10 minutes of waiting, the doctor allowed Arthur to go inside. Which he did very quickly. He saw his beautiful Mera holding their baby daughter. He stood back because he didn't want to scare the baby but Mera quickly reassured him by motioning to come over. His daughter had darker skin and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever saw. Mera reached out their daughter to Arthur. He carefully took his daughter in his arms and the baby was smiling at him

"She's so beautiful" Arthur had to hold back a tear.

"She really is, have you decided on a name yet?" Mera laid down because of the exhaustion.

"I was hoping you did" Arthur scratched his neck.

"This really is a hard choice"

"Maybe we should ask our friends?" Arthur was comforting his daughter because she started crying.

"That's an excellent idea" Mera quickly took over their daughter while Arthur was motioning everyone to come in.

"She's beautiful my king" Aqualad was keeping a certain distance but shortly after, Mera also motioned him to come over. Mera reached out the baby to him and he carefully took her in his arms. He could see a beautiful and strong warrior in her eyes. He hoped that he had the honor to train her in combat when she was old enough. Even if they just met, he could feel a bond forming with her. Soon he gave her back to Mera who was smiling at him.

"Attached already?" Mera laughed.

"She really has this special power in her my queen" 

"That she does" Mera smiled and gave a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Soon enough, everyone from Atlantis were giving their congratulations on the birth of their daughter. After a hour, they had to leave to give Mera and his daughter rest. While he was walking out of the room he saw his best friend Hiroshi Sato with his two year old daughter Asami. He quickly walked over to them and gave a hug to Hiroshi. He quickly picked up Asami and spun her around while giving her kisses on her forehead.

If there was one person he trusted the most, it would be Hiroshi Sato. They had met in college, 3 years before Arthur found out he was the heir of Atlantis. They met outside while bumping in to eachother on their way to class. Arthur quickly apologized but Hiroshi was just laughing it off and they immediately hit it off. They sat next to eachother at lunch and did all their homework together. They still kept contact with eachother after graduating.

He attended his best friend's wedding and he truly saw how happy Hiroshi was. He was getting married to a beautiful woman named Yasuko, they had met eachother at the company Hiroshi created. She was working there as an intern and one day their paths crossed. Since then, they had been inseparable and after a month, Hiroshi finally worked up the courage to ask her out. After a month, he announced that Yasuko was pregnant and Arthur was glad that Hiroshi told him first.

After 15 hours of painful labor, Their daughter Asami was born. She had dark and wavy black hair and the most beautiful green eyes. Arthur was confused on how Asami got her green eyes but Hiroshi told him that Yasuko's grandfather had green eyes. At the same time of the birth of the daughter of his best friend is when he found out that he was royalty. It was a tough time to defeat Black Manta and his half-brother but Hiroshi offered his help which Arthur appreciated.

Hiroshi was a genius, he developed a mechanism that makes you breath under water without any consequences. Arthur always knew that Hiroshi would turn successful in his life and he was right. After spinning around Asami for one more time, he placed her on her shoulders and Asami was pretending to be an airplane which was adorable. They both laughed at this before going outside and sitting down in the garden. Hiroshi always knew whenever something was bothering his friend

"What's the matter" Hiroshi asked.

"Me and Mera can't think of a name" Arthur scratched the back of his neck again but proved some difficulty because Asami was sitting there.

"You both never have been good at deciding things" Hiroshi laughed while patting Arthur's back.

"Do you want to name her?" 

"As much as I want to, Yasuko is the better one with names" Hiroshi sighed quietly 

"Dada, why uncle sad?" Asami suddenly asked.

"Because he can't decide on a name for his daughter" 

"Can me do it?" Asami fiddled with her hair while her voice was shaking with nervousness.

"Of course Little one" Arthur laughed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Hiroshi was getting a bit worried.

"You never know until you try it" Arthur reassured Hiroshi with a laugh.

"Can I see her" Asami muttered out.

"Of course you can, want to make it a race?" Arthur smirked at Asami.

"Yes!!!" Asami sprinted out to the medical sector of the kingdom.

"Cheater!" Arthur quickly followed Asami.

"Sometimes I think they're the same age" Hiroshi chuckled while following behind them.

Soon enough, they reached Mera's room and Asami was jumping up and down from the excitement. Arthur admitted losing and offered to buy her some ice cream afterwards which Asami couldn't deny. Hiroshi came a minute later and they all waited for the doctor's permission to enter the room. After a solid 10 minutes of waiting, they were allowed to enter the room and Asami sprinted inside. Arthur hoped that Asami wouldn't break anything

"Where da baby?" Asami asked which made Mera chuckle.

"Here she is" Mera replied while showing Asami her daughter.

"Uncle say I can name her" Asami was practically beaming with happiness when she said that.

"Oh really?" Mera gave Arthur a questioning look which resulted in Arthur scratching the back of his neck again.

"Yes!" Asami was shouting at this point which made the baby flinch. 

"Go ahead, you can hold her" Mera assured Asami.

Asami held her arms out while Mera was putting the baby in her hands. You could see Asami's eyes lighting up and treating the baby with so much love that it was adorable. Soon enough, the baby got used to her and started reaching out for Asami's face which made her giggle. Mera, Arthur and Hiroshi were all smiling at the adorable pair. They never knew how well Asami and their daughter would get along so quickly. Soon enough Arthur broke the silence.

"They would make an adorable couple" Arthur joked.

"As long as it your daughter, I approve" Hiroshi laughed 

"I could see them getting together in the future" Mera admitted while watching the 2 little girls play.

"I have a name!" Asami almost screamed.

"Go ahead and tell us little one" Arthur said while leaning back against a wall.

"Korra"

Mera, Arthur and Hiroshi looked at Asami and the baby, after a minute of silence, Mira answered.

"Sounds perfect"

* * *

**21 Years Later**

Korra was currently resting from her sparring with Aqualad, her dad gave him the task to be her mentor and she couldn't have asked for someone better then him. They always had a great bond with eachother since she was small and he was a great guy. He taught her so many tricks and fighting techniques while he was an excellent battle strategist. Her mother gave her lessons how to water bend and she first bended water when she was 5.

Her dad was learning her how to fight also and whenever he found time, he would tag along with her and Aqualad. Of course she didn't spend all her time training, her parents also decided for her to go to school since they wanted her to have knowledge of the human world. Korra hated going to school but her friends made it more tolerable. Tomorrow she has a big test for math and she couldn't fail it, otherwise her dad would cancel all her trainings for a week. 

That's why Korra was currently studying for a test in her room. She never had the best grades to begin with but as long as she passed, her parents were satisfied. Right now she was digging with her fingers through her hair because she didn't understand anything that was written in her text book. Math was always her least favorite subject and the teacher always had this boring voice which made it hard for her to not fall asleep.

After 30 minutes of trying to study, she heard a knock on her door. She got up and went to open her door and there stood her best friend Asami. They have been best friend since Korra was practically born. Her parents admitted that Asami was the one who named her. They have been hanging out with eachother for as long as they could remember. Her parents even admitted her in the same school Asami was studying which was a bonus for Korra because just like her dad, Asami is fricken smart.

"Trouble in paradise?" Asami entered her room and sat down on her bed.

"I'm just happy that I made it to my last year in college" Korra sat down next to her while breathing in her scent which smelled like jasmine and mint.

"After all the times I had to help you out during our school years"

"Hey! I helped you too" Korra pouted which made Asami laugh.

"Yeah in PE after you caught the ball that was heading towards me"

"I also helped you through all of your break ups" Korra mentioned.

"I only had like 2 boyfriends" Asami smiled back at the memory where Korra brought her a tub of ice cream and they spent the whole night watching movies and cuddling up together.

"Fair enough but can you help me out now?" 

"Is it math again?" Asami sighed heavily

"You know me so well" Korra leaned over and pecked Asami's forehead which made her blush.

She and Korra came out as bisexual at the same time to their parents. Asami came up with the idea and Korra agreed with it when they were 15. Their parents showed them unconditional support and Mera even joked if they were a couple which made the 2 girls blush heavenly. The truth was that Korra liked Asami for at least 4 years but she never had the courage to ask her out. It was eventually Asami who had to ask Korra out and she happily accepted her offer.

Since then, they have been dating for 3 years and 6 months. As normal couples, they had arguments but they always quickly resolved it and it made their relationship even stronger. After a year of dating, they decided to tell their parents at the same time once again. When they told them, they smiled at eachother and confessed that they knew all along. Korra was confused on how they knew, which her dad responded with.

"You two always had a great bond since you were young and it wasn't hard to figure it out by the noises coming from your bedroom"

They both turned red and their parents were laughing. Asami's dad had officially stepped down as CEO of Future Industries and passed it on to Asami. Korra was worried it would limit their time together but they always promised to make time for eachother. It worked out pretty well, they visited eachother at least once a day and hung out for at least 3-4 hours. Everyone in Atlantis knew about their relationship and luckily after her dad took over as king, the people were more accepting of same sex relationships.

"Well, let's get to studying" Asami threw her book at Korra which she easily caught.

"Do we have too?" Korra pouted once again.

"I'll give you a reward" 

"What is it" Korra was looking at her with her puppy eyes

Asami walked over and placed her lips on Korra's in a gentle kiss. Soon they parted to get some air.

"I'll give you more of those if you study" 

"I can work with that" Korra flexed her arms in front of Asami which was her weakness.

"If you get a B+ or more tomorrow on your test" Asami walked over to Korra and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to give you the best reward you can dream of" Asami whispered seductively.

Korra gulped and started scratching the back of her neck. Something she took over from her dad.

"I'll try my best" Korra muttered out after being stunned by Asami's actions.

"Good now let's get started" Asami took her glasses and started helping Korra on derivatives.

After 2 hours of Asami explaining derivatives, Korra finally got it and they were taking a mental break. Korra picked up Asami which made her squeal and threw her on the bed. Korra started tickling Asami on all her weak spots and Asami started to laugh and scream at the same time. After 3 minutes of tickling her, her parents walked in along with Asami's parents and they both gave eachother a look. Korra and Asami quickly realized it and they both stood up.

"Ah young love at its finest" Hiroshi smiled.

"Just like us two" Yasuko responded by kissing Hiroshi's cheek

"Come on, let's not ruin their moment together" Mera started dragging them out of Korra's room.

"Don't bear me any children soon young lady!" Arthur shouted.

"DAD" Korra shouted while she was getting red.

Soon enough their parents had left the room and they sat back on Korra's bed.

"He can be so embarrassing sometimes"

"He loves you and you know that" Asami smiled while pecking Korra's cheek.

"That's true, just like I love you" Korra was putting a strand of hair behind Asami's ear.

"And I love you" Asami replied, They both leaned in and gave eachother a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, The story was better then I thought xD


End file.
